Hear My Voice
by kawaiistrawberrykiwii
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has been sending letters to a mysterious stranger. They share feelings and thoughts and Hinata feels like a real person. When her penpal decides he wants to meet her, how would he react if he found out she was mute?
1. Chapter 1

Hello~~~ It's Kairi again :D I decided to hold MABAML for a while … because I've lost interest for a while … so sorry.

Sasuke: Loser

S-Shaddup!

Anyways , I don't own Naruto or whatever else I've wrote about … even though there isn't much to say I don't own from … since theres only 2 … but .. you know-

Naruto: GET ON WITH IT

Okay okay! Geez

Oh, and also, the _italics _are mostly Hinata's thought. Well the italics without quotation marks anyways are her thoughts … but enjoy :D

**Hear My Voice **

**Chapter One**

A 16 year old girl with beautiful long silky lavender hair sat under a large willow tree, as her pale lavender eyes were concentrated on a large sheet of paper. She poked her pen lightly on her cheek, as if she was pondering about something.

_Hm, what should I write? I don't even know him! But then again, this is the whole point… we aren't supposed to know each other yet. Silly me._

That girl was Hinata Hyuuga, that high school girl that stood out in her school. Not only did she have exotic eyes, but she was mute. Because of that, she always gets disowned by her father, Hiashi.

Hinata was about to write something on the blank sheet of paper, but then slapped the pen on the paper as she sat in silence, her eyes closed.

_Argh! Why is it so hard for me to think of something to write about? I have such a boring life…_

Hinata heard the graceful birds flapping their wings, and the gentle chirps here and there. She heard light laughter of children and soft dog barking. The trees swayed everywhere. Everything just sounded right to Hinata. Hinata mentally sighed peacefully.

_How should I write this? It's such a beautiful sound, but I don't know how to write this… It's so nerve wreaking! I don't even know him, except the fact that he's 16 and his name was something like…oh darn. I forgot! Hinata, you're such a klutz!_

Hinata smacked her head as she looked at the sky with pleading eyes.

_Kami, help?_

"Hinata!" Shouted a rather loud voice. Hinata snapped out of her trance and turned her body slightly to the sudden cry.

It was Kiba Inuzuka, her best friend. Well, her only friend anyways…

Hinata made a light wave as she smiled. Kiba huffed as he ran up towards the Hyuuga, with his adorable white dog Akamaru, trailing behind him. Kiba plopped down next to Hinata as he leaned over towards Hinata to see what she was doing.

"Hina, you're _seriously_ gunna write to this random stranger?" Kiba looked at his mute friend in disbelief. Hinata's face became red as she nodded quickly.

"_But I don't know what to write!" _Hinata signed to Kiba, as she frowned slightly. Kiba chuckled lightly.

"Hina, you got an A+ in writing. How could you possibly struggle with _this_?

Hinata's face went red again as she lightly punched Kiba in the arm. He pretended to look hurt.

"Ouch," He said, as Akamaru licked Kiba's arm. Hinata's eyes widened as she began to put her hand over her forehead.

"_Sorry Kiba!" _Hinata signed nervously. Kiba began howling in laughter.

"Geez Hina, you take things too seriously! Did you see the look on your face?" He tried to keep a straight face, but was unsuccessful. Hinata pouted as she pushed Kiba down.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted, as a smirk sneaked into his face, "Fine, I see how it is."

He began to tickle Hinata in the ribs, and she began to roll on the grass, as she tried to pry Kiba and Akamaru off her.

"Attack!" Kiba ordered and Akamaru pounced on Hinata once more. Hinata's face began a bright red as she realized people were watching. She finally managed to get the hysterical Kiba off of her.

"_Kiba! Look what you did. Now everyone's looking!"_ Hinata signed as she looked down to cover her embarrassed face.

"But you have to admit – it was fun," Kiba teased, before breaking out into laughter as she dug her face into her neglected paper.

After a few minutes, Kiba nudged Hinata.

"They're gone now, Ms. Hyuuga."

Hinata peeked one eye open, as she mentally sighed in relief.

_It's all Kiba's fault…_

"Those two kids are such a cute couple!" A 20 year old woman whispered to her friend, who nodded in agreement.

Hinata's eyes widened as she dug her face back into her paper.

Kiba smirked.

"Write to Mr. Penpal about this," Kiba suggested.

"_About how you tickled me to death?"_ Hinata signed as she stared at Kiba, who nodded with a menacing laugh.

Hinata mentally sighed.

_Dear "Alone", _

_Hello. You can call me Lavender (: I know, horrible name. But since we aren't able to write our real name, I'll choose that.I hope you don't mind, but why did you make your pen pal name "Alone"? Is there something wrong? Well, you can always talk to me! I'm always going to be to lend a helping hand! Despite knowing each other anyways. I hope we can be very good friends though. So, I wanted to start with a funny story. Well I'm not sure if you'll find it funny, but it happened just today, in the park I was in. My best friend was asking me about you, and then suddenly he began tickling me, and his dog attacked me. Okay, maybe it wasn't funny, but super embarrassing! Everyone in the park was looking and pointing! How embarrassing is that? Doesn't it suck to be me? Well again, we shoule be friends (: I need to go sleep now, because my dad is getting angry. Bye!_

_-Lavender_

Hinata sighed as she folded her letter and placed it into the vanilla white envelope. She smiled as she felt proud of herself for writing a letter to someone.

Just then, her door whipped open.

A 30 year old man glared at the lavender haired girl. He had similar pale eyes, but he had long chocolate brown hair, just like the Hyuuga traditions liked it.

"Hinata, sleep now. You're being such a disgrace to the Hyuuga family. Staying up late and doing things only lord knows!" The man, Hiashi bellowed.

Hinata flinched.

"_I'm sorry, father. Good night, father,"_ Hinata meekly looked at her father, who glared at her once more before slamming the door.

"Disgrace," He muttered on his way out.

Hinata lowered her head, as she felt tears coming.

_No, I will NOT cry…again. Father says it's weak! Hinata, stop. Stop, stop, stop! _Hinata mentally shouted to herself as she bit her lip, but she could already feel the warm liquid rolling down her face.

_I'm so weak… I won't be able to run the Hyuuga business when I turn 18. I don't even want to, but father wants the business to continue. I need to keep my head held high! Somehow…_

And with that thought, Hinata shut off the lamp light and wiped away her tears.

His eyes scanned the paper, as his face was still and un-readable.

_Hello. You can call me Lavender (: _

That was the first line he saw. He grunted slightly as he secretly smiled. He grabbed his ballpoint pen and let the liquid of the pen make it's letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Soo… I kinda hoped you guys liked it… but since it was so short….. _

Hinata: -signs- I'm sure people liked it.

Kiba: Pray for it.

Naruto: Maybe there won't be..

Me: OKAY OKAY ! I'll try my best though :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… sadly…

**Hear My Voice**

**Chapter 2**

"Hinata, wake up," a cold voice ordered.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she rubbed it, to get a better view of the figure in front of her. Her eyes went wide as she soon saw who it was.

"_Good Morning Neji!"_

Hinata's eyes were serious as she shot up and looked at her cousin, who had a stoned face.

"Get ready," was all he said, and he darted out.

Hinata sighed. She didn't have such a great bond with her cousin, nor her little sister Hanabi, who was father's favorite daughter.

Hinata grabbed a large plain oversized tan sweater that she threw over her head and she wore a simple long red skirt. Quickly Hinata ran towards the bathroom. She combed her hair, and washed off any spots on her face, and tumbled downstairs.

She ran into the kitchen table and bowed down to her father, Neji, and Hanabi.

"_Good morning, Father, Neji, Hanabi"_ she signed as her breathe drew. Her nervous pale eyes darted towards Hiashi.

"Hinata, be quiet," Hiashi scolded, and with that, Hinata sat down, as she looked at Neji and Hanabi, who ignored her and continued to eat their breakfast.

_What do I do now? Father now has another reason to disown me._

Suddenly, Ana, the house maid skittered in, as she held out an envelope to Hinata.

"For you, Mistress," Ana coughed, as she handed Hinata the mail.

"_Thank you Ana"_

Ana smiled at Hinata before going back to work.

Hanabi's eyes looked at Hinata's letter in curiosity. Why would anyone ever want to give her sister a letter?

"_Bye, Hanabi, father," _she waved a goodbye to her family members, whom neglected her wave.

"Hurry up, Hinata," Neji said in irritation.

Hinata and Neji got inside a while convertible, and Neji drove off to school.

Hinata stared outside, and she soon remembered the letter clutched tightly in her hands.

_I'll have to read it later, during lunch or something._

The moment Neji parked his car, a bunch of girls came running towards him.

"Neji!" Girls shouted. Neji rolled his eyes.

Hinata knew the daily routine. She simply ignored the girls that glared at her, and stumbled out of Neji's car, and began heading to the school, her blue messenger back over her shoulder.

"Hina!" She heard a familiar voice behind her, and soon Hinata was tackled to the ground.

"_Kiba, everyone's watching – again," _Hinata's face went red.

Kiba laughed.

"Hina, who cares if people are watching?" Hinata's face went into a deeper shade of red.

_If I wasn't mute, I swear, I would be stuttering_

"Let's go, Hina!" Kiba shouted as she ran towards the school. Hinata looked at her best friend in disbelief. Kiba had red triangle tattoos on each side of his cheek, brown hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, and usually had a black oversized hoodie, where Kiba hid Akamaru.

Hinata hid behind Kiba as they walked down the loud clamoring hallway. Girls were glaring at her, and guys began snickering at Kiba.

_I feel so guilty. Kiba had a high chance of becoming popular with the guys and girls with hiw outgoing personality, but because of me, he gets made fun of too… _Hinata frowned as she trailed closely behind Kiba. Kiba stopped in front of Hinata's homeroom.

"Stay out of trouble," He said before he patted Hinata's head. He then ran off to his own homeroom. Hinata smiled to herself before she walked in.

The first thing Hinata saw was Yuuhi Kurenai, her homeroom teacher. She had red eyes with long flowing black hair. She smiled at Hinata.

"Good morning, Hinata," Kurenai greeted the young 16 year old.

"_Good morning, Ms. Yuuhi," _Hinata gently smiled at her teacher.

Hinata set up her books and pencils as she sat down in the far back corner near the windows.

_I'm always early… _

After what seemed like hours to Hinata, more people walked in the classroom; Naruto and Sasuke.

_Ah, it's Naruto-kun… wait. I don't like him anymore. Silly me. _

"Hey Hinata," Naruto grinned as he looked at the mute Hyuuga, who blushed. She waved a very small 'hello' to Naruto before her eyes darted at Sasuke. He scared her a lot. His intimidating glares just… just made her feel like a deer in headlights.

Naruto had spikey blonde hair with blue cerulean eyes that always twinkled. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with orange jeans… He was always outgoing and was so friendly to everyone.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was the opposite. He has raven black hair that was shaped like a duck's butt, and black onyx eyes that only a mother and thousands of fan girls could love. He was cold and rarely talked. However, he was handsome, and a smart badass. That's what girls craved for in a guy.

Hinata mentally sighed as she looked away. She took out the letter and her eyes looked like they lit up when she saw who it was from.

_Alone_

_Dear "Lavender"._

_I just call myself alone, because even when I'm with a sea of people, I can't feel like I'm not alone. Even if was in a party with friends and such, I can't help but feel alone. So therefore, I call myself "Alone". But I do hope we become friends. It's been a while since I've ever sent anyone a letter. People nowadays in the modern world prefer texting or calling. Maybe webcam too, but I'm not sure. So seeing as you called yourself Lavender, I'm guessing you love the color lavender? Anyways, just so this whole pen pal thing wouldn't end in maybe a few weeks, let's start talking about something. So, why do you…_

"Okay everyone! Settle down!" Kurenai yelled as she tried to calm everyone down. Hinata snapped to attention, as she quickly folded the letter and slipped it into her pocket.

_I suppose I'll read the rest later. Maybe I should show it to Kiba too. During lunch though. _

Classes went by quickly, and the little Hyuuga was ignored by everyone, as usual. When it was time for lunch, Hinata quickly went to find Kiba, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe he went to detention? _

It wasn't a surprise if Kiba was in detention. Kiba was born a genius – mentally – and he never felt the need to learn knowledge he had already memorized, often leading to detention.

Hinata sighed in her head as she grabbed her lunch box and headed out of the noisy cafeteria.

She found a quiet peaceful place where she could eat in peace.

Hinata happily munched on her teriyaki chicken, as she stared at the clouds. Her mind went blank as she sat there in the silence.

"What are you doing here?" gruffed a low dangerous voice.

Hinata flinched as she stood up, almost knocking over her lunch. As soon as she saw it was Sasuke, her mind swirled into different thoughts. Was he going to hurt her? He always seemed mad.

Instead, he jumped off the tree he sat on and began walking away.

Hinata opened her mouth, but then slapped her head. She couldn't speak, that's right. As she watched him walk, she thought about how lonely he must have felt, because he was alone, or because of the fang girls that stalked him around.

Hinata stumbled towards Sasuke and gently tapped his shoulder.

He whipped around, his eyes cold and venomous.

_I don't really think he's mean. Well, not that mean anyways. Maybe he wants a new friend to talk to._

Hinata smiled at him.

"_Want to stay for a while?" _She signed. He stared at her, and then turned around.

_What did I do wr…Oh!_

Hinata shuffled around in her bag and grabbed a notebook and a pen.

"_Want to stay for a while? I want to talk to you" _Hinata wrote, and she tapped his shoulder again.

He looked a little agitated now, but Hinata shoved the notebook in his face already.

He studied the writing, and looked like he could care less.

But much to Hinata's surprise, he walked back to where she was and sat down, ignoring her.

Hinata smiled, but then that smile faded. What had she done?

"You can't even talk. What's the point of that?" He asked coldly.

Hinata's face went red, as she grabbed her notebook and scribbled over it in her neat handwriting.

"_Then I want to 'communicate' with you, okay Mr. Specific?" _Hinata wrote, and soon regretting it.

_What if he hits me? Hinata, what did you do? You always manage to get yourself in such predicaments. Just like Kiba said!_

Hinata shook her head furiously.

"Whatever," Was all Sasuke said.

"_So, where's your lunch?" _Hinata wrote, before showing the Raven-haired boy the notebook.

"Hn," was all he said.

Hinata stared at him before eating a piece of chicken again.

Sasuke ignored her.

_I can tell he wants one. He's going to beat me up anyways. So I guess it couldn't hurt. Besides, not eating is bad for your health!_

"_You can have some of mine. It's teriyaki chicken. Yum (:" _Hinata smiled as she looked at her lunch, which was getting cold.

"Hn,"

Hinata frowned slightly.

"_Is that all you can say? 'Hn'? Active vocabulary you have," _

She noticed Sasuke's mouth go up a little. Her face went red.

_Hinata, don't be scared. He's just smiling…a tiny bit. Oh, I wish Kiba was here. _

"_You want any?" _

"No," was the second word Sasuke had said after the 'Hn'.

Hinata sighed mentally as she grabbed her letter out and ate her chicken before finishing.

While she unfolded the letter, she didn't notice that Sasuke Uchiha had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So, I would like to thank the people that reviewed nicely It's giving me hope! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto…**

**Also~~~ I've been receiving curious comments; wanting to know whether it was a hina/whoever or hoping it was a certain guy *wink wink* and all I have to say it~~~~ Keep on reading to find out! :D**

**Thank you and enjoy~~~**

**-Kairi**

**Hear My Voice**

**Chapter 3**

_Dear "Lavender"._

_I just call myself alone, because even when I'm with a sea of people, I can't feel like I'm not alone. Even if was in a party with friends and such, I can't help but feel alone. So therefore, I call myself "Alone". But I do hope we become friends. It's been a while since I've ever sent anyone a letter. People nowadays in the modern world prefer texting or calling. Maybe webcam too, but I'm not sure. So seeing as you called yourself Lavender, I'm guessing you love the color lavender? Also, your friend Kiba seems like a friendly guy. Anyways, just so this whole pen pal thing wouldn't end in maybe a few weeks, let's start talking about something. So, why do you write? This will be topic number one that should be continued on for a few days :D I write because it makes me feel as if someone was there to listen to me, like this paper. Though it can't think or anything, I tend to get hope that someone out there cared about my problems, you know? I just wanted to say I enjoyed your letter. Let's send more letters!_

_ -__Alone_

Hinata read the letter a few more times, before finally snapping back to reality. She smiled.

_Finally a sane person in this world._

Hinata carefully folded the letter again, and she slid it into her purple notebook.

She sighed happily as she sat there, and turned to where Sasuke sat.

Hinata's face fell.

_I guess he left. Oh well. I'll just tell Kiba. _

Hinata sat up, brushed the grass off her red skirt, and blissfully skipped away, back in the classroom.

~o.O.o~

Hinata was surprised to find Naruto in the classroom, sleeping. Since it was lunch, he should be somewhere, begging Iruka Sensei to have gone buy him ramen for lunch. Maybe he finished.

Hinata's face flustered as she saw the sleeping boy. The sun shone on his face perfectly, and his gentle snores are heard.

_He looks so cute when he's asleep. _Hinata smiled softly, as her hand reached out towards him. She stopped mid-second, realizing what she was doing. Quickly, she drew her hand back, and felt her face heat up.

_Ah, what am I doing? I don't-DON'T like Naturo anymore!_

Hinata shook her head as she rushed over to her seat.

_Hinata, get a hold of yourself. Not Naruto. NOT Naruto! _Hinata shook her head before she grab out her algebra book to study until all of her classmates and Iruka sensei came back to the classroom. This class made Hinata smile shyly. Her best friend, Kiba was going to be in the class as her!

Hinata placed her hands on her laps, and had a kitty-like smile on her face. She stared out the window to see all of her other classmates enter the room; Choji, Sakura, Ino, Gaara and more students, but no sign of Kiba. Hinata mentally sighed, as she face palmed, tapping her foot.

After about 10 minutes later, pretty much every single person was in the classroom, except for one person; their teacher Kakashi Sensei!

While everyone else in the classroom was tossing papers or gossiping about the latest Hokage news, Hinata was frantically scribbling on a sheet of paper.

_Dear "Alone",_

_It's a pleasure to be writing to you. Well, I hope you don't feel alone, because I'll be alone with you, heh. Then we won't actually be alone __^_^__ I hope that made sense haha. Yes, lavender does so happen to be my favorite color, not to mention my favorite flower! So beautiful, in my opinion, better than any other name just as sweet. Well, I write because it's my way of communicating…_

Hinata bit her lip.

_Should I tell them that I can't talk yet? Hm, no. Not yet."_

_Dear "Alone",_

_It's a pleasure to be writing to you. Well, I hope you don't feel alone, because I'll be alone with you, heh. Then we won't actually be alone __^_^__ I hope that made sense haha. Yes, lavender does so happen to be my favorite color, not to mention my favorite flower! So beautiful, in my opinion, better than any other name just as sweet. __Well, I write because it's my way of communicating. __I write because I feel as if it expresses more feelings, than just the modern day communication. Why, we don't even talk on the phone anymore! Writing just lets me be the type of creative I choose to be. It seems more composed to write a letter. I'm a very old person. Not by age of course! I just like the ancient things. But anyways, I love writing. It just brings me into a world where I can truly be myself. No stereotypes, no drama (maybe just made up novel dramas), and I feel like it's a magical thing that's ever existed! I'm sorry for going onto my head-in-the-clouds rant. Well, that's what my friend calls it (: . Why do you write?_

_-Lavender_

_There, done. I wonder how this goes…_ Hinata smiled to herself.

"Sorry I'm late. I was helping an old lady cross the road, and she thanked me so many times that I forgot and it was just-"Kakashi rushed in the classroom.

Ino cut in, "Excuses, Kakashi sensei."

About half of the class shook their head at the history teacher. Hinata simply smiled.

"Now, we'll be discussing the history about the ancient Hokages, so open your textbooks to page 203.." Kakashi trailed off as he tried to take attendance.

Hinata felt her phone lightly vibrate against her sweater pocket. She frowned slightly.

_Kiba…late again. I guess I'll need to help his attendance again, _Hinata mentally sighed, as she looked out the window. She saw Kiba rushing in as he was attempting to text on his phone while stumbling like a drunkard.

Kakashi tapped the pen against his notebook.

_Choji_

"Here,"

_Gaara_

"…here," hissed a low voice

_Ino_

"HEREE~~"

…

Hinata quickly grabbed out her voice recorder and waited for Kakashi to call Kiba.

_Kiba_

_I don't really like his recording…Oh well, _Hinata shut her eyes as she pressed the button.

"Old man, I'm here!" Kiba's blunt voice filled the room.

Kakashi didn't look up. Hinata's face flushed, as she covered her face. She could feel all eyes on her, except for Kakashi's.

_Kiba…the things I do for you…_ Hinata sighed as she lowered her face. She heard heavy footsteps near the door.

"Kiba, why do you come right _after_ I used the recording," Hinata signed furiously. Kiba apologized in sign language as he silently crawled to his seat next to Hinata.

~o.O.o~

"Okay, all of you can leave, _except_ Hinata and Kiba. You two stay behind. Hinata heard a few snickers from her classmates, and felt her head lower, as her face went red in embarrassment.

Kiba looked at Hinata, shrugging, and Hinata followed behind Kiba, grabbing her writing pad.

"First of all, whatever you guys did was pretty stupid, cause I noticed," Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the two.

Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but Kakashi continued.

"Hinata, I want you to write a 100 word essay telling me why you did what you did, and what you will do in the future, understand? Also, I want you to clean the halls," Hinata frantically nodded, as she grabbed her writing pad.

_Will do_

Kakashi smiled at Hinata before he turned to Kiba, "I want you to write me a 10 page essay telling me what you did, and why you thought you were going to get away with it. And I want you to clean the drama club backstage, got it?"

Kiba nodded unwillingly.

"I'll do those things, but why make Hinata do those things? Clean the halls? Are you insane? What's wrong-"

Hinata placed a hand on Kiba's arm.

_It's okay ^_^ You have to do more work anyways, so get to that. I'll help you later if you don't finish, okay?_

Kiba stared at Hinata.

_Go, shoo! ;P_ Hinata pushed Kiba towards the door as she walked out with him.

"Hina, go home. I'll do the work for you," Kiba insisted. Hinata shook her head.

"I can do this!" Hinata signed, while giving the Inuzuka a determined look.

~o.O.o~

Hinata was soon standing at the hall, looking down. There was a good 50ft long hallway that stood in from of her. This was just _one_ hall.

_I can do this! _Hinata smiled to herself as she began to sweep the floor.

"Stop cleaning. You're in my way," a low voice growled. Hinata flinched as she dropped the broom.

Hinata felt her eyes meet with another pair of cerulean ones.

_Gaara-kun, Gomen, _Hinata signed to the boy, who ignored her and walked down the hall.

"Don't listen to Kakashi. He's a perv," He added silently as he walked away.

Hinata looked after Gaara, and smiled.

**Heeeey ! I know this is pretty short . Oh well (: I'm sorry I've made you guys wait for such a long time ! I feel so bad about it ! Dx but I've had some issues xD Now that it's summer , I can concentrate on writing ^_^ So please review and keep reading ! Thank you~~~~ **

**P.S – I know it wasn't much of a Hina/Kiba and Hina/Gaara , but I hope you guys enjoyed this ^_^ heh, BYEEEEE~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellos! (: I feel so bad for making you readers wait for so long for Chapter 3, so I stayed up very late to make Chapter 4 trailing right behind quicker than my other lazy writing ! Heh, :3 I hope you guys E N J O Y ~~~ :3**

**I feel so much curiosity and suspense in my readers ^_^ thank you guys :D **

**And to answer **anon chan ; well her family don't like her because indeed she is mute But that's all im going to say , because I have a very big mouth I might spoil it all xD

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO **_

**Hear My Voice**

**Chapter 4**

Hinata smiled to herself as she was about the slip the letter into the post mail box.

"Oh, Miss Hyuuga, I can take that for you," the mailman said to Hinata. Hinata stopped what she was doing, and gave a warm smile to the mailman. She grabbed her writing pad from her bag and wrote on it.

_Thank you, Mr. Mailman ^_^ _She wrote. The mailman tipped his hat, took Hinata's letter, and placed it in his mailbag.

Hinata skipped along the pavement, towards the nearby park. It was a Saturday morning, and Hinata had no plans. Hiashi went to work, Hanabi had a sleepover at her friends, Neji was in an unknown area, and Ada had already cleaned the house. Kiba had to help his sister Hina groom all the dogs. Therefore, Hinata had _nothing_ to do.

Hinata pulled gently on her long braided hair, and played with the ribbon tying the hair. After walking for about 10 minutes, Hinata found herself sitting on a bench at the park. She looked up at the clouds and mentally sighed.

"Why are you here?" asked a quiet voice. Hinata moved her head to see Sasuke Uchida looking at her with cold onyx eyes.

_Sitting here. Why? Is it illegal? _Hinata wrote, her tongue sticking out playfully.

"No," Sasuke said and sat down on the bench next to her. Hinata watched him as he sat there. His roused hair, onyx eyes. Every part of him seemed lonely.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, startling Hinata.

_Nothing. Why are you here anyways? Don't you have your fangirls to attend? _Hinata wrote.

"Be quiet," Sasuke mumbled.

_I'm mute. Quiet is what I am ^_^ _Hinata smiled in victory.

"Whatever."

_So, let's talk ^_^ wait no, scratch that. "communicate"_

"I don't want to communicate with you," Sasuke looked away. He took a glance at Hinata before he began to stand up from the bench. Hinata quickly grabbed his sleeve and looked at him with pleading eyes.

_Please? It's lonely not having anyone to talk to. _

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, before he sat back down, sighing deeply.

Hinata smiled to herself, as she placed her writing pad in front of her lips to hide the smile.

_Do you like reading? I do. I also like writing._

"Hn,"

Hinata slightly smiled.

_Applauds for extended vocabulary. Hn._

"What do you want?" Sasuke death glared at Hinata, who seemed unmoved.

_Someone to listen. Seems to obviously not be you. _Hinata crossed her arms gently, as she played with an invisible lint on her black cardigan. Sasuke looked from Hinata's writing pad to her.

"Whose going to listen to a mute girl?" Sasuke said bluntly. Hinata felt her face heat up, as she looked away to hide it. As she looked away, she vigorously scribbled on her writing pad.

_I think you're just lonely. I know I'm mute already! Can you NOT point it out?_ Hinata continued to look away as she shoved the writing pad at Sasuke, who had a smug smile.

"Can't help it. You're mute. Go "communicate" to your boyfriend or something. That lowlife," Sasuke muttered.

Hinata immediately turned over to face Sasuke, and slapped him hard. His eyes widened at the blasted Hinata. Her pale orbs went from pale white to a darker shade. Everyone in the park looked over to see the commotion. Sasuke tried to look away from the crowd.

_Don't you dare talk about Kiba like that! _ Hinata glared as she let Sasuke read the writing pad.

"Then leave me alone," Sasuke said casually, as he reluctantly collected himself from the shock.

Hinata silently cursed at Sasuke as she stormed away and left the park.

_Jerk._

Sasuke watched as Hinata left the park, red from anger. As soon as the crowd left, he touched his cheek, to find it actually hurt. For a wimpy Hyuuga like Hinata, she sure hit hard.

"Annoying girls," Sasuke said, as he leaned down to nap on the bench, only to hit something sharp on his head.

"What the hell…" Sasuke trailed off as he picked up a lavender bracelet made of sterling silver. There were elegant lavender beads that connected with the sterling silver, that just seemed to pretty to be real.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, as he threw the bracelet to the ground. He stood up, and just as he was about to walk away, he looked at the bracelet again.

**~o.O.o~**

_Egotistic, narcissist, jerk! _Hinata thought angrily as she walked along the pavement.

As Hinata walked, she felt something wet hit her milky cheeks. Hinata stopped moving, as she looked up, only to have a raindrop hit her eyes. She flinched as she rubbed her eye.

_Ow…What kind of day is this? First that jerk, now rain? I live pretty far. ARGH! _Hinata shook her head, as she ran under the nearest tree, for it was now raining hard. Hinata looked at the sky under the tree, and pouted a little. She mentally sighed as she stood under the tree.

_Why is his face so hard? My hand hurts now _Hinata whimpered as she massaged her hand and rubbed her wrists.

Almost instantly, Hinata's eyes widened. She rubbed her wrist again, and check her other one. She pulled both her sleeves up, only to find her wrist bare.

_My bracelet! Hinata, how could you lose it? That was the only present mom got for you…_ Hinata mentally cursed to herself. She dug through her bag, looking for an umbrella.

When she couldn't find an umbrella, Hinata's eyes scanned all around the floor. She kneeled down under the tree and searched the nearby areas, careful not to get wet. Hinata leaned out of the tree a little, looking for the bracelet.

_Oh, where could it be … Post office? Home? Park? Yeah . .. I'll check the park. But its raining so hard! Should I call Kiba? What should I do? Oh dear, what time is it? I forgot what time Father wanted me home. Think Hinata… Four? No…_ Hinata's mind began to panic and go blank.

She grabbed her phone out and texted Kiba.

_Kibaaaaa ! I know you're cleaning Akamaru with Hina and other dogs, but I think I lost my bracelet!_

_The one that mom got for me ! _ Lemme know when you get this if you can help _

_-Hina_

Hinata threw her phone back inside her bag and bit her lip. She stared at the pouring rain, and mentally breathed, as she ran out into the rain, and began to look at the ground.

**~o.O.o~**

"Dammit, answer Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he stared at his phone impatiently.

"Are you calling her?" Hina, his sister asked as she walked by carrying a bucket of soap and water.

Kiba nodded, as he stared at the phone screen.

"Stupid brother. Hinata can't answer the phone remember? No talk?" Hina rolled her eyes before walking out. Kiba stopped looking. His face went from impatient to realization.

"Shut up Hina," Kiba mumbled as he looked outside. It was raining hard. And knowing Hinata, she probably forgot to bring an umbrella. He checked his phone messages, and saw one in inbox.

_Kibaaaaa ! I know you're cleaning Akamaru with Hina and other dogs, but I think I lost my bracelet!_

_The one that mom got for me ! _ Lemme know when you get this if you can help _

_-Hina_

"Hina, watch Akamaru for me," Kiba shouted as he darted out the door with an umbrella.

**~o.O.o~**

Hinata was now drenched wet, as she stumbled blindly around in the park, in search for her bracelet.

_Oh, where are you? Don't scare me now! _Hinata thought in frustration as she searched behind a bush where she sat. She had been searching out in the cold rain for about an hour already, and she felt a little faint.

Hinata felt tears in her eyes, only to be pushed away by the rain.

_I can't lost this! I really, really CANNOT lose this! _Hinata shook her head, as she felt her silent sniffles add to the sharp piercing sounds of the rain. She ran around the park, from left to right in search of the bracelet. Her eyes became a little blurry, as a pounding came into her heart and head. She felt more faint.

Suddenly, she collapsed. Into someone's arms.

**Cliffie ^_^ heh , I hope this won't take too long for me to do Chapter 5 ! Because I like writing for you guys ^_^ Keep on guessing , because maybe one of your guesses are correct of Hinata's penpal ! Please review ;D I will try my best to not procrastinate ! And I shouldn't be slacking ! It's summer , so I should have a lot of time ! Anyways , I hope you guys enjoyed this :D Continue reading !**

**Kairi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all ! ^_^ I decided to work on Chapter 5 of Hear My Voice , because I love you guys oh so much ! :D I'm sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger XD I felt kind of bad, but at the same time , oh the suspense ! I've always liked to write stories with suspension ^_^ Heh . . . I hope I am xD if not proven . . . xD hehe . Anyways , enjoy ~~**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY PART OF IT ! MAYBE JUST THE MAILMAN THAT WAS IN CHAPTER 4, BUT YOU BARELY KNOW IF THAT MIGHT BE THE CASE…**_

**Hear My Voice**

**Chapter 5**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her cozy warm beds. She slowly opened eyes, but laid still on her bed. She took in her surroundings. Her lavender acrylic walls looked to well made from afar, for the wall was weaved finely and gently by an old family friend. Her purple chair she sat on to write her letters to her pen pal was still in the same angle it was before Hinata left the house, and her desk was still neat as always, as she had 2 picture frames, her container of writing utensils, her writing pads and papers were all perched on the desk, with an addition to some medicine.

Slowly, Hinata sat up, one hand supporting her on the bed. The sound of rain is still hard, as the raindrops hit against the windows like a bat and a baseball.

_What…happened? _Hinata thought as she pressed her free hand on her forehead. It still felt like it was pounding, but not as much as before when she was in the rain.

What happened during the rain anyways? Who brought Hinata home?

_Ugh… _Hinata moaned at the pain as she sat up stiff on her bed. She quickly checked her wrist, only to see her bracelet still gone. Hinata's face fell as thoughts swerved into her mind.

_Sorry mommy, I lost the bracelet_ Hinata thought. Just thinking about how her mother would react made Hinata want to burst into tears!

"Ah, Miss Hinata, you're awake! Do you still feel hot? Let me know. I'll get more cold water and towels" Genma, the oldest house maid ran inside the room with a worried expression.

Hinata smiled gently at Genma

"_Yes, Genma. I feel much better, thank you for taking care of me," _Hinata signed at the maid, who merely shook her head and waved her arms around.

"No, I'm afraid you've mistaken it all. I just made sure you were still under the covers. The young man that brought you here when you fainted was the one that stayed here and kept your fever down."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

Genma laughed a little, "was he your boyfriend? He was quite a handsome young man. I forgot his name though…But I could tell he cared. He stayed the for about 4 hours, and left just now."

"_What did he look like?" _Hinata signed to Genma.

"I barely saw his face, but he was just certainly handsome. Tall, too," Genma smiled, as she went over to Hinata's desk and grabbed her medication.

Genma pressed her hand over Hinata's forehead.

"Take one more pill, and you should be ready to go. Rest for today, dear," Genma said to Hinata.

"_Thank you Genma… um, what's today? And the time?"_

"Today is still Saturday dear, and it's just the afternoon, 3 I believe," Genma replied thoughtfully before she left the room.

Hinata sat in her room in silence, in deep thought.

_Who brought me home? _

Hinata heard a loud vibrating sound, and realized it was her phone. She reached for her bag, which was placed right next to Hinata's bed. She flipped her phone open, to see 38 text messages, all from Kiba.

Hinata smiled to herself, before she opened some of her texts.

_**Hina! Are you okay? Where are you?**_

_**I'm coming to get you! Please be okay, I can't lost my partner in crime!**_

_**Hinaaaaaaa!**_

_**Text me back!**_

_**-Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaa and Akamaru**_

_**Hina? Answer back, please?**_

_**Or else Kiba Kiba will get**__**mad**_

_**-Kiba**_

Hinata mentally giggled as her face was red. Kiba was so nice.

She began to text back to one of the texts.

_**Kiba Kiba ^_^ I'm okay. **_

_**I haven't found the bracelet yet though : (**_

_**-Hinaata**_

Within seconds, Hinata received another text from Kiba.

_**Thank goodness! I was so worried! :(**_

_**U better NOT do that again! **_

_**I bought some truffles for you to eat!**_

_**And when I was looking for you, I couldn't find you**_

_**Seems my ninja skills are fading! Dx**_

_**I'm gonna come over, and stalk you until you feel recovered! : )**_

_**-Kiba was damn worried Inuzuka **_

Hinata smiled a little, as she texted back.

_**It's fine, but I do want some truffles! **_

_**But Genma said I should stay home and just rest : (**_

_**We should go somewhere tomorrow! : ) **_

_**I'll be better then**_

_**Hinata already recovered Hyuuga**_

Another vibration

_**FINE! : (**_

_**I'm def. goin ova 2moro!**_

_**Whether u like it or not!**_

_**IDC, but feel better until I see you : )**_

_**-Kiba the awesome one**_

_He's so sweet and cute sometimes _Hinata giggled to herself.

_**Okay, okay ! xD**_

_**I better sleep now, so I'll talk to u sometime 2moro.**_

_**I'm craving some chicken teriyaki too**_

_**Get me some? (:**_

_**-Hina loves food**_

_**Okie ^_^ **_

_**Have fun napping. **_

_**Akamaru says feel better : )**_

_**-Kiba Kiba**_

Hinata closed her phone before she sighed happily. Just as she was about to lie back down onto the ned to sleep, Genma came inside the room holding a little white envelope.

"Miss Hinata, there was a little envelope for you. The mailman said it was for you," Genma said as she placed the envelope on the desk. Hinata gestured a polite thank you, before she went to sleep.

**~o.O.o~**

After about 3 hours of sleeping, Hinata woke up to find a warm bowl of seaweed soup and mouth-watering sashimi noodles. Hinata eagerly walked to the food, for she hadn't eaten the whole day, and noticed a little envelope.

Hinata sat down on her chair and opened the envelope as she picked up her spoon and began drinking her seaweed soup. It was a letter from her pen pal, Alone.

_Dear Lavender,_

_You sound like such a kind person, and hopefully I don't get this wrong, but a girl? Well then, I shall not feel as alone because I feel your soul here with me, but I should keep the name "alone" so we don't confuse each other. I like the way you describe how you write, because I agree with mutual feelings about writing. I think it expresses yourself more easily. You like lavender flowers? Those are unique, and they smell quite pleasant too. I'm not much of a flower person, but you have great taste in flowers. Since I started a new topic for our first conversations on letter, why don't you give it a try? And I tend to be a very old person(by taste) as well! I usually don't write letters, so you're the first one I've ever written a letter to, so hopefully we can cherish this moment :D I think that letters are an excellent way of communicating. Whether it's friendship, love, family, etc., letters have a way of expressing more than just words that are said. Well, I have a lot to say to you, but I wouldn't want to waste these precious letter writing topics, for I would like to save them for our future letters :D_

_-Alone_

Hinata read the letter slowly, as she drank her seaweed soup.

_We seem to be getting along fine. At last I've meet someone that understands the beauty of writing, besides Kiba of course. Kiba agrees to everything. Lazy bum _Hinata though as she smiled, sipping her soup.

She pushed aside her dinner, and grabbed a piece of writing paper and pen and began to write her letter, smiling to herself.

After what seemed about half an hour, Hinata smiled to herself as she sealed the letter inside an envelope, and placed it under her lavender shaped paper Mache. She touched her dinner, only to find it cold. She merely shrugged as she continued to eat her dinner in silence, smiling to herself every few seconds.

**Hellos ^_^ no cliffhanger this time hmm? But I hope you guys will enjoy, because I worked very hard on this! I stayed up till 3 am writing chapter 5 ! And I am a very dedicated person when it comes to sleep, except this time ;D but I hope you guys enjoyed this and will continue to read and review my story. I was thinking of making another story, but I wanted to finish this first. What do you guys think? I already have the plot planned out! I'll let you guys in on the title though :D**

**14 days with Mr. Stern xD I know, maybe not very creative, but I promise, I will try hard on this ! haha XD**

**Please keep on reviewing and reading this – it would mean A LOT to Kairi here ^_^ Thanks again guys ! **

**BYE BYEE ~~~~~~~ **


	6. AN

**Hello all ^_^ It might take a while until I write Chapter 6, who knows xD **

**But fear not :3 I WILL NOT quit on this story ^_^  
>I feel so cool knowing people like my writing and they wanna read more , so Thank you ^_^<strong>

**I hope that you guys will still continue to read Hear My Voice**

**The reason for my writing taking a long time is because I've been a very tired person lately, and for some strange reason , I like to write my stories at night . Maybe because I feel at peace ? :3**

**But I promise you, I will try my best to finish this ^_^**

**Because all of you readers seem hyped up to know who this "pen pal" is :D**

**Please understand _**

**And so, that's why I uploaded chapter 5 quickly , so you guys can still read before I break this to you xD**

**I usually don't upload 2 stories in one day . . . but for you guys ^_^ I will .**

**Also , check out my profile to see the preview for my new upcoming story ****14 Days With ****^_^**

**I look forward to seeing you all again ! **

**-Kairi**


End file.
